This invention relates to bows, and in particular, to a stabilizer for a bow.
Target and hunting bows are complex and powerful. When fired, the strings can pass foreceful momentum and strong vibrations through the bow handle which are absorbed by the archer. These vibrations can affect the archer's aim, which will alter the trajectory of the shot. In addition, it may tire the archer prematurely during sustained use. This is undesirable in both target shooting and hunting. Further, the vibration can create a noise which can be heard by game, which is undesirable during hunting.
Stabilizers have been provided to reduce the vibrations resulting from the firing of the bow. To further reduce the noise, hydraulic stabilizers have been provided. Two such stabilizers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,719 to Haggard et al, and 4,986,018 to McDonald, Jr. Both these stabilizers provide spring biased weights within a fluid filled tube which will absorb the vibrations created when the bow is shot. However, there is no mechanism which maintains the stabilizing elements centered with respect to the stabilizer body. The position of the springs could thus change, and urge the weights against the inner surface of the stabilizer body. This would severly diminish the ability of the stabilizer to absorb the impact and vibrations and may cause rubbing of the weight against the tube, which could result in undesirable noise.